


Immortals, Authority and Rebels

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Immortals!AU, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: April Jade 'A.J.' Styles finally gets to WWE after her days in WCW, TNA and NJPW. When she beats Brock Lesnar, she runs afoul of Stephanie McMahon's Authority, she gets help in the most unlikely of people, but things aren't always what they seem.After Bray Wyatt and Stephanie throw the entire WWE into the Immortals world, A.J. and her allies work to find the rest of the company with the Hardy's as well and reverse the spell to return them home...





	Immortals, Authority and Rebels

Name: April Jade 'A.J.' Styles

Born: June 2nd 1986

Hometown: Jacksonville, North Carolina

Debut: 1998 - WCW (Aged: 13)

Height: 5ft 4

Weight: 145lbs

Age: 28

 

Titles Held:

  * WWE Championship (Current Champion)
  * TNA X-Division
  * TNA Tag-Team (W/Jeff Hardy)
  * NJPW World Title
  * ROH Tag-Title (W/Tyler Black)



Rivals:

  * Kevin Owens
  * Shinsuke Nakamura
  * Stephanie McMahon
  * Sheamus
  * J&J Security
  * Batista
  * Hulk Hogan
  * The Miz
  * Chyna
  * CM Punk



Allies:

  * Dean Ambrose
  * Seth Rollins
  * Roman Reigns
  * The Rock
  * Degeneration-X
  * Matt Hardy - Brother-in-Law
  * Jeff Hardy - Husband
  * John Cena
  * Bret Hart - Adoptive Father
  * Natalya Neidhart - Adoptive Cousin
  * Stone Cold Steve Austin
  * Sami Zayn
  * Finn Balor
  * Luke Gallows
  * Karl Anderson
  * Samoa Joe
  * Cesaro
  * The Undertaker
  * Kane
  * Sting




End file.
